The Return of Lilly Kane
by Sezza115
Summary: Lilly wakes up and the gang from season 3 go on a vacation ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Lilly Kane chapter 1

I own nothing

Lilly was just in a coma so everything still happened. Veronica broke up with Piz because he's a dumb ass. Wallace is not going to Africa. Parker and Piz know nothing of Duncan and Cassidy.

I miss Lilly. I mean she has been in a coma these last 3 years. Duncan Logan and I would sneak in to her hospital room on October 3rd and stay with her all day and all night. But Duncan is off playing dad so Logan and I are going to take the gang up to the echolls mountain mansion. The gang being Dick, Parker, Piz, Wallace, Mac, a few special guests, Logan and I. we leave in 2 days tonight Logan and I are staying with Lilly.

"Sweetie I just got a call from the hospital. Lilly is awake" a second after I'm out the door on my way to the hospital.

Hospital 3rd person

Veronica entered Lilly's room cautiously to see Lilly sitting up in bed flipping through a magazine. Veronica squealed and hugged her best friend.

"God Lilly your awake this is perfect"

"Oh Ronica you look awesome. Tell me that Madison didn't get my throne and that you took over." Lilly said dramatically

"No Caitlin took your throne and Logan. Me I was outcasted so when Caitlin cheated on Logan with a biker Madison became queen" veronica said with a flinch

So the girls sat there for hours as Veronica told Lilly about every thing that she had missed and Lilly made comments and asked questions. After about 4 hours Lilly was released and the girls went to Logan's suite. On the way to the hospital she had called Logan and told him to call a meeting and she and a guest would be attending.

Logan's Suite at the Grande

"You're late" Logan stated as veronica enter the room but his jaw dropped when he saw her guest.

"Lilly when?" he stuttered

"Like last night and they didn't tell me anything they just called Keith straight away" Lilly said with a pissed expression. "So anyone want to fill me in on Shelly's party?"

"Who's Shelly?" Lilly turned to see 4 people she didn't know and dick.

"Hi people I don't know and Dick how are you?" Lilly said with a cherry smile.

"Lilly this is Wallace my step brother, his roommate and my ex Piz, My friend Mac and her roommate Parker Logan's ex" Veronica said introducing all of her friend until she realized someone was missing "Where is he? Someone did call him right? Right?"

"Chill V I'm here" Weevil said entering the hotel suite "LILLY"

"Eli"

"Veronica" the both shouted


	2. Chapter 2

The return of Lilly Kane chapter2

I own nothing

I don't expect reviews to keep writing it is just a creative outlet. Also Keith and Alicia are married cuz it's easier that way.

Chapter 2

Lilly sat on Logan's balcony thinking about the last hour she spent in the suite and Veronicas words they kept echoing in her head

"_You messed up so many live when you went in to your coma but some of them you messed up beforehand like Logan's and Weevils. Your going to have to face those mistakes some time"_ the words refused to leave her mind.

She knew she had messed with Logan's and Weevils emotions and that she had to apologize but that wouldn't make it right. They all knew that but she hoped that she could remedy that this week away.

LILLY POV

God I screwed everything up I mean Veronica is so totally better this way but I screwed up with Logan and with Weevil. To tell you the truth I do love Weevil but it was high school and he was a biker and I was 09er queen it wouldn't have worked back then. I love Logan to just not as much as Eli.

God this entire thing is soap opera worthy.

Weevil POV

Seeing Lilly again through me through the roof. She only woke up 5 hours ago and she looks absolutely perfect her blonde hair is longer and she is skinnier but she looks practically the same.

But she looked so ashamed when V told her she messed up people's lives like mine and Logan's. But I knew her and I would've never worked out she was 09er queen and I was a biker. It makes sense that she would date the king of the 09ers and not me. It's the social structure pretty rich white girls don't date Mexican bikers.

Normal POV

"Lilly" Lilly turned around to see parker in the doorway

"Hey Parker right? Nice to meet ya" Lilly said with a sad smile and a distant voice

"Are you okay you look a little out of it" parker was concerned

"No I'm not okay. We use to be the Fab four. No one could get in out little circle we were that close. And then donut started ignoring V so they just stopped dating. Logan and I broke up because he kissed another girl and then I went into my coma and everything just went wrong you know. Veronica and I could never stop being friends and Duncan couldn't stop talking to me cause he is my brother Logan and Duncan had become attached at the hip at 12 Veronica and I 3. we all had talents take veronica for example she could get us out of trouble with the tilt of her head and puppy dog eyes"

Lilly told parker with a sad but reminiscent look on her face.

"At the beginning of this year I was raped and my head was shaven. I was being a bitch to veronica and she put herself in danger to find out who did it. She was almost raped twice and still didn't back down she stood up and she did it for me and the other girls that were raped she didn't have to but she did." Parker told Lilly about the lengths veronica went to, to help the girls that had been raped in as much detail as she could.


	3. note

Hi guys

I like so appreciate that you guys read this but I have like major writers block or whatever but this story is up for adoption so if anyone wants to finish it contact me and I will send you everything I have on the story which is like 2 chapters

Once again I'm totally sorry cuz I loved the idea I just couldn't put it into words.

Kisses luv ya hugs and later

Sezza


End file.
